


Ain't too hard to laugh

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extra scene for a fic I haven't actually posted yet. I've been working on the thing for months and working hard to get it right. In this Clint has suffered a Traumatic Brain Injury and is learning to deal with the consequences.</p><p>Written for H/c Bingo Round 6 Amnesia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't too hard to laugh

Everyone tries really hard to understand and be a good friend. They really , really try. It makes Clint feel weird-kinda-dizzy sometimes. They can’t really understand, can they?

  
Tony makes him things so he doesn’t have to struggle so hard with the stuff he can’t do anymore.

  
Steve reads all the books he can find on Brain stuff, injury and things like that.

  
Bruce explains things to him, which does help, until he starts using really long words Clint doesn’t know.

  
Natasha… Natasha pretends nothing has changed, and that makes Clint sad because everything has changed. Everything.

  
Katie is the worst because being around him makes her sad but she doesn’t stop being his friend no matter how sad it makes her.

  
Just cause he can't remember _before_ don't mean he's got nothing, but they don't get it. They just remember who he was and haven't learned to like who is now. But Clint he's got no choice, he can't remember who they want him to be. The doctor says he never will. It's okay though. Clint's okay,except for the part where he makes every one sad all the time.

The only ones who aren't, are Lucky who is the best friend ever. He keeps Clint from walking into things and sleeps on his feet when they get cold and sometimes the only thing he needs from Clint is to get petted. Clint hopes he was good to Lucky before he got hurt because Lucky sure is good to him now.

The other one who helps, the human who helps is Steve’s friend Bucky.

  
“It’s ‘cause my brain is Swiss cheese too” Bucky says and that makes Clint laugh which is the best part. Not because it’s true but because Bucky gets that it’s okay to laugh with how fucked up they both are. Sometimes it’s the only thing you can do: laugh.

  
But the others are scared to laugh about it, Clint thinks, like they’ll upset him by seeing the joke when what upsets him the most is everyone being so serious and sad all the time.

  
Then Thor comes back and he’s sad for a while too which is terrible because Thor seems like the sort of guy who really enjoys life and Clint don’t want to be the cause of him having a sad face too. Thor has been there a week when he comes into the kitchen where Bucky is trying to show Clint how to make pancakes while Clint fails miserably. The gooey pancake that only half made it into the pan when flipped sets Clint off and he starts snickering so hard he can’t hold the flipper any more. Bucky wrestles the tool from his hand laughing as hard as Clint “You’re fucking hopeless at this shit too, Barton? He says and scoops the pancake up off the stove top. Clint grins wide and happy and reaches for the batter. Bucky put it in big bowl with a handle and a pour spout so Clint can handle it easier and that makes Clint grin too.

  
“Clint it is wonderful to see that still you can laugh.” Thor announces from his spot at the coffee maker.

  
“Well a course I can!”

  
“You are not bothered by your struggle?”

Clint looks him in the eye and asks “Does it look like I am struggling Thor?”

“Indeed, no it does not!” Thor says and holds out a plate waiting for a pancake.

And after that there are two people that get and that makes a lot of stuff better.

Clint figures if he waits long enough and tries hard enough maybe they’ll all stop being sad when they look at him and smile once in a while about how happy he is.


End file.
